La estrella de Aries
by Lena de Apus
Summary: La mujer que logro volver loco a Saga, la razón por la cual mato a Shion. Es quien más lo odia en el mundo


La noche se cernía, cruel y amarga como un abismo particularmente oscuro, como una tumba lista para cerrarse por siempre jamás.

En aquella noche, ella dormía sin soñar, preocupada por un motivo que ni ella misma entendía muy bien; Shion no había regresado todavía a ocupar su sitio en la cama, y aunque eso era algo usual, aquel día su ausencia le pesaba demasiado.

Al despuntar la madrugada la puerta se abrió, pero por ella no entró luz, todo estaba oscuro, y la persona que cruzo la puerta lo hizo en silencio y con las sombras como amigas de sus actos. Hadassa sintió que algo hundía la cama y pensó se trataría de Shion. Por un momento su corazón tuvo paz y pensó que, como todas las noches, él la abrazaría por la espalda, daría un beso en su mejilla, y se recostaría a dormir. Pero en esta ocasión fue diferente…

Una mano tomo su cintura y escurrió lentamente sobre las sabanas, acariciando su abdomen y bajando hasta sus muslos. Una pequeña sonrisilla cómplice cruzo sus labios, y luego sintió un beso en los hombros de unos labios que ardían como alcohol encendido. Sintió el pecho, fuerte, pegarse a su espalda, buscando su calor, y ella lo recibió agradable y, por inercia, busco su boca aun con los ojos cerrados.

El otro recibió su tacto con ansias, apretándola fuertemente contra él. Hadassa en ese momento reconoció que el sabor de aquellos labios no era el mismo que el de siempre, y se extrañó. Abrió los ojos, esperando ver la cascada esmeraldina de su cabello, pero en su lugar una marejada platinada se cernía sobre ella. Pensó que podría ser el brillo de la madrugada por la ventana, pero no, no podía ser.

Y fue cuando se separó de él y miro su rostro que entendía el porqué de su preocupación.  
\- Saga! – gritó levantándose de la cama y dejándolo al otro azotar contra el lecho.  
\- Me descubriste. – dijo el mientras que le sonreía, recostándose en la cama sin ninguna vergüenza.  
\- Que haces aquí?! Como se te ha ocurrido semejante estupidez?! – reclamaba ella con los ojos casi ardiendo de furia. – Vete de aquí antes de que llame a Shion!  
\- Je! Llámalo. – reto el -. Quiero ver si tu voz lo alcanza en el sitio donde está ahora.

Aquella aseveración corto el aliento de la mujer como un golpe seco en el estómago. Entonces, Saga se levantó de la cama y pudo ver, aun con la poca luz, que llevaba puesta una de las túnicas de Shion. Se veía diferente, con el cabello como un mar de plata y los ojos vibrantes de locura y sed de sangre, tan rojos como esta última y brillantes como brazas.

\- Que está pasando? – murmuró estupefacta y sintiéndose sudar frio.

Saga se movió rápidamente, colocándose frente a ella con su expresión malvada, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Nada. Solo reclamo lo que por destino es mío.

Se miraron por unos segundos, Hadassa no necesitaba hablar ni que él le dijera nada para comenzar a entender, a leer en la demente expresión de su mirada lo que había pasado, sobre todo cuando miró una daga dorada en el cinto del manto usurpad, brillando.

\- Oh, Saga. Que has hecho! – exclamo ella mientras que las lágrimas le agolpaban los ojos y se le llenaban de incredulidad.  
\- Lo que debía hacer para vivir mi gloria - entonces tomó el rostro de la mujer de modo gentil y lo acaricio - … y mi amor.

Sin más la atrajo a él y la besó con fuerza mientras que ella empujaba contra su pecho, hasta que recordó la daga. Sus manos escurrieron buscando el mango y al dar con el la tomaron. Con toda su fuerza se apartó de Saga y soltó un golpe directo contra él. Pensó por un instante que podría herirlo, pero Saga era al fin un caballero dorado, y más por juego que otra cosa dejo acercar la daga lo suficiente, y la detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca firmemente justo antes de que la punta tocara la túnica.

\- Muy lenta… - humilló su intención con hilarancia mientras Hadassa luchaba por soltarse de su agarre, cosa que Saga le permitió.

El geminiano no hacía más que jugar al gato y al ratón con ella.

Hadassa lo miró con frustración, dolor, ira y coraje, entendiendo que no podría enfrentarlo. Aun con la daga en mano salió corriendo pidiendo por ayuda, pero el sitio estaba desolado, Saga se había asegurado de ello. Corrió, pero la oscuridad le traicionaba y terminó tropezando en una galería llena de columnas donde apenas las antorchas daban brillo. La risa a carcajadas de Saga fue lo único que quebró el silencio, haciéndola ponerse en pie y esgrimir la daga con determinación, girando por todos lados, preparándose para defenderse de aquel extraño ser en el que Saga se había vuelto.

\- Es inútil correr, mi amor. – decía la voz con eco terrible – Pero no me molesta que lo intentes, así cuando cedas a mí no sentirás tu honor herido.  
\- Maldita escoria ingrata! – reclamó ella con todo el poder de su voz. – Ríe todo lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que lo que haces no prosperará! Athena ha encarnado y ella podrá ver la maldad en tu corazón! Jamás podrás tomar el lugar de Shion!  
\- Sí, todo eso es cierto. – respondió el otro jugando entre las columnas, observándole – y es justo por ello que Athena tendrá que morir también, ella y todos los que se entrometan en mi camino.

Hadassa no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba.  
Saga había perdido completamente la razón.

\- No, tú no puedes estar diciendo eso! Yo te conozco! Eres fiel y leal y amas la justicia sobre todo!  
\- Amar la justicia, dices? Sí, la amo muchísimo. Por eso es que hago esto! Acaso no fue injusto que Shion eligiera a su hijo y no a mí?! Y no fue injusto que el al negarse eligiera a Aioros sobre mí?! Tuvo la oportunidad de hacer justicia dos veces y en ninguna de esas veces el me eligió. A mí! A mí, que lo he dado todo por el! por este Santuario y por esa Diosa!

Hadassa sentía venir su voz de todos lados, incluso lo sentía moverse entre las columnas, solo jugaba con ella, arrinconándola, tratando de hacer que temiera, pero mantuvo la calma lo más posible, y cuando diviso la luz al final de la galería corrió hasta ella mientras seguía la voz de Saga hablándole.

\- Renuncie a mi hermano por Athena, renuncie a ti por Shion. Siempre he dado yo todo! Todo! Y todo me lo han quitado!  
Hadassa salió por la galería hasta que vio las estrellas, bajando los escalones con estrepito y casi volviendo a caer; para su mala suerte, había tomado la galería que daba al balcón más alto de la cámara del patriarca, justo bajo el cual corría el rio hacia el mar.

Un callejón sin salida.

\- Yo creo que es justo reclamar lo que me pertenece. – murmuro Saga tras de ella, caminando lento y seguro.

Hadassa retrocedió sin dejar de mirarle, empuñando la daga, hasta que topó con la barandilla del balcón, con el rio corriendo miles de pies debajo de ella.

\- Saga! Es que no te das cuenta?! – intento nuevamente ella – Algo te está manipulando! Tienes que luchar contra esa voluntad! Este no eres tú!  
\- Nada me manipula! Soy yo, Saga de Géminis, quien está aquí por su propia voluntad. – reafirmó el -, y aun si así fuera, por qué tendría que rechazarla si esta voluntad ha puesto en mis manos todo lo que es mio.  
\- Lo que es tuyo? Solo un montón de ilusiones e imposibles! – respondió ella con la guardia en alto -. Nunca podrás usurpar el poder del Patriarca, ni arrebatarle la vida a la diosa. No existe poder en este mundo que pueda con ello, solo el poder de otro…

Ahí Hadassa guardo silencio, y comprendió de pronto algo aún más profundo de todo aquello.

\- Lo entiendes, no es así? Solo el poder de otro dios puede arrebatarle la vida, el poder que justamente tienes en tus manos.  
Hadassa quedo perpleja entonces y miró la daga dorada entre sus dedos. Era cierto, de esa daga emanaba una voluntad diferente. Se sentía viva, casi palpitante, ardiente, violenta, y esa voluntad no podía ser de este mundo, no era humana. Su poderosa intuición la hizo comprender entonces, Saga había sido tentado por un dios, y el había caído.

Lo miró entonces, y en sus ojos solo hubo decepción y dolor.

\- Ay, Saga – lamento con acento dolorido – Como lo siento…  
\- Sentirlo dices? Pides perdón ahora? Esperas que con eso tal vez perdone también la vida de tus hijos?

Aquella aseveración cruel fue lo último que Hadassa necesitaba para tomar su decisión.

La ultima.

\- Saga. Oh, Saga! – siguió ella mientras bajaba la guardia, pero empuñaba con más fuerza la daga. – Como lamento no haber visto a lo que te orillaba tu dolor…, y como lamento también como terminaras tu con todo esto…

\- Como terminare? Je! Y según tu como será eso? – se burló aquel.

\- Tú crees que acabas de elegir la gloria y el poder, pero lo que has hecho es condenarte. Te conozco, Saga, y sé que más temprano de lo que te imaginas lamentaras haber cedido el control de tu vida a las sombras que siempre ignoraste, las que creíste que con hacer que no existían dejarían de molestarte. Tu corazón es demasiado noble, y frágil, y este gusto que experimentas ahora se desvanecerá, como las formas se desvanecen en un cuarto donde se apaga la luz, y entonces estarás solo y atrapado por que aquel que elige la oscuridad lo pierde todo, hasta su sombra lo deja solo… y tú no merecías eso, Saga. Tu menos que nadie.

\- Y que tratas ahora, con todo ese sermón? Salvarme? Salvarte? Hacer que me retracte? Mi querida Hadassa, pase el punto sin retorno en el momento en que le arranqué la vida al intruso entre nosotros. Ríndete ya! Sin dramas ni peleas. No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. Él está muerto, y no tienes la fuerza para impedirme que siga con Athena y con el resto de tu estirpe de parias. Resígnate a ser mía sin tanto dolor.

\- Lo harás?! En serio vas a hacerlo? Y cuando destruyas a todos y todo y tengas el poder y el control sobre toda la tierra al fin serás feliz?! – reclamó ella con determinación.

\- Es un inicio, también transformaré las cuevas en mazmorras. – respondió cínico ante ella.

Hadassa lo miró con sus profundos ojos esmeraldas y unas lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas, sin embargo en su mirar había valor y fuerza, tanta y mezclada con tanta piedad que el corazón de Saga se sintió encoger, algo que no había pasado ni cuando Shion había caído a sus pies sin vida.

\- Es cierto – dijo suavemente, haciéndolo pensar que al fin se rendía -. No hay modo en que yo pueda detenerte, pero si hay algo que puedo hacer: mostrarte que todo ese poder y esa gloria que crees tener es una ilusión. Porque existe algo que ese poder nunca te dará. Algo que siempre quisiste y que incluso todo ese poder jamás te ayudara a conseguir, e inclusive te aleja ahora más que nunca! Algo que todo ese poder te hará perder para siempre…  
\- Ja! Jajaja jajajaja! Algo que no puedo tener? Algo que todo este poder no me podrá dar? Que crees tú que puede ser eso? Que es eso que no completara mi gloria con este poder según tú?!

Hadassa se quedó quieta, brillando contra la luz de la luna de la madrugada, su túnica, diáfana como el aire, se mecía junto a su cabello y se pegaba a sus formas femeninas. Su sola visión era un portento, toda ella era una diosa, y a él le encantaba que ella siguiera riñendo, no la amaría de lo contrario.

Como era posible que ahí,  
Cuando más vulnerable e indefensa estaba,  
Hadassa pudiera verse tan fuerte, ser tan fuerte?

Entonces fue que una luz brilló en los ojos de ella, con una fuerza inconcebible, casi tanto como estrellas. Saga nunca olvidaría el brillo de esos ojos, ni de esos labios tersos que se abrieron para dar la respuesta que se llevaría por siempre a la oscura prisión que se volvería su mente para su alma.

\- … Mi Amor.

Las palabras, tan sencillas como eran, lo desarmaron por completo. Fue por eso que no reaccionó a tiempo cuando el brazo de Hadassa levantó la daga dorada y de un solo golpe la enterró en medio de su pecho, que se tiñó de inmediato de sangre.

Saga sintió que algo en su interior gritaba de dolor, y luego fuera de sí. No entendía que eran sus propios gritos los que lo desgarraban. Trató de alcanzarla, pero apenas verlo moverse a ella, Hadassa juntó todas sus fuerzas, y se inclinó sobra la barandilla hasta que la gravedad la reclamó al abismo.

\- HADASSA! – grito Saga con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alcanzarla, pero sus dedos no alcanzaron ni a rozar los cabellos de oro de aquella valerosa mujer.

Mientras ella caía, apretaba el mango de la daga contra de su pecho, asegurándose que quedara bien dentro. No podría vencer a Saga, pero podía darle tiempo a los que sí podían. Se llevaría la daga con ella hasta donde la corriente y la vida se lo permitieran, la única arma capaz de arrancarle la vida a Athena.

Nunca sintió su cuerpo chocar contra la pared de agua del rio, lo último que cruzo su mente fue el infinito amor hacia su esposo, hacia sus hijos, y hacia el mundo entero, y mientras una lagrima se desprendía de su mirar hacia el cielo, rogó con una plegaria onda y poderosa, llena de amor.

Casi al mismo tiempo en que Saga perdía de vista el cuerpo de la bella mujer, un resplandor inusual cruzó el cielo inesperadamente. Saga subió la mirada y observo como una estrella de la constelación de Aries brillaba con intensidad y crecía, casi al punto de opacar las demás estrellas en el cielo, y junto con esa luz, también sintió el poderoso cosmos de ella, calando desde las alturas hasta lo más profundo de la tierra.

Entonces Aioros observó la brillante estrella y sintió el poderoso cosmos de una persona, cálido, hermoso, lleno de amor, pero también apremiante y combativo.

\- Una advertencia, alguien nos advierte de un peligro. Algo está pasando dentro del Santuario, alguien está pidiendo ayuda.

También lo sintió un joven rubio que, oculto entre las sombras del templo de Aries, lloraba con todo su dolor, haciendo esfuerzos para no gritar.

\- Ma…dre… - fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar.

Y también…

\- Lo siento tanto. – murmuro el anciano maestro Dohko, sentado en su eterno lugar, frente a la cascada de Rozan, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la estrella que seguía brillando con tal poder. – De haber sido más listo hubiera podido preverlo. Yo sabía que Saga estaba siendo seducido por las sombras, pero nunca sospeche que podría ser capaz de todo esto.

Los ancianos ojos del venerable maestro se llenaron de lágrimas que cayeron para unirse a la cascada.

\- Les juro, que su sacrificio no será en vano…

Subió la mirada y la clavó en la estrella, para llenarse los ojos con su luz.

\- Juro que no la decepcionare, mi señora, ni a ti, mi querido amigo.

Entonces, concentrando todo su cosmos, busco y entro en contacto con todos los cosmos que habían sido especialmente tocados por aquel resplandor.  
\- Escúchenme, todos ustedes… el honor a los que amamos reclama nuestro nombre…


End file.
